Koki X Martin
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: this is a sweet story between Martin and Koki. warning, If you don't ship Martin and Koki, you probably shouldn't read this… anyway, hope you enjoy it!


**HELLO! So, I had this idea while I was getting ready for bed, as well as an idea for the second chapter, and it would not leave my brain. I finally decided to write it down and publish it. I mean, why not? There are not enough of these fanfictions. ONWARD!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Martin or Koki (or anyone else who appears)**

Koki's POV

I perched on the edge of my computer chair, staring at the screen. Finally, I turned around to face Aviva, Jimmy and Chris.

"Do you think one of us should go out and look for Martin? He's been gone for almost three hours now, and it's getting late. Plus, there's a storm on the way."

Aviva smiled. "Don't worry Koki. Martin probably got distracted looking at some kind of creature, like always. Just like he does when he and Chris go out creature adventuring together," Aviva said, poking Chris's shoulder and smiling. Chris laughed.

"We're not that bad, Aviva!" he turned to me. "But she is right, Koki. Martin and I do get distracted watching creatures. I'm sure he'll be here soon." I sighed.

"Ok, I guess so."

…

 _It's almost one A.M.,_ I thought. _Martin should be here!_ Chris, Aviva and Jimmy had retired to their rooms at eleven, telling me not to worry. A bolt of lightning filled the Tortuga with light, and was followed almost immediately by a huge clap of thunder. I heard the door to the Tortuga open, and turned around in my chair. Martin was standing in the doorway, soaking wet. I jumped to my feet.

"Martin! Where have you been?!"

He smiled at me with that adorable smile of his.

"Hey Koki. Just got a little distracted."

I rolled my eyes. "What else is new?" closing the door, I looked over at Martin. "Your soaked. Come on, let's get you a blanket before you-" Martin's face twitched.

"Ah- ah- ah- ACHOO!"

"Get sick," I finished with a sigh. I grabbed a blanket from one of cupboards, and put it around his shoulders. I pointed at one of the lounge chairs. "Sit down while I make you some soup."

Martin smiled, but it looked a little forced. "I'm fine, Koki. I'll just head over to my room. He walked toward the door, and i noticed something that made me frown. I grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Are you limping?"

Martin winced, trying to hide his left ankle behind the other one. It didn't work. "No, just a little sore."

"Yea, right. Sit down and let me help you." Martin sighed, but didn't protest as I took his hand and pushed him into the lounge chair. I pointed at him. "Wait here. If I come back and found out that you moved, I'm going to drag you back in here by your ear. Understood?"

"Understood." Martin fixed me with that adorable smile again, and I turned and walked into the kitchen before he could see me blushing.

I popped a bowl of soup into the microwave, waited three minutes, then grabbed a spoon. I stopped by the cabinet and grabbed a roll of bandages and tape, and stuck them in my pocket. I carefully carried the soup into the main room, setting it on the floor besides the chair.

I pulled the bandages and tape out of my pocket, setting them on the floor and pulling off Martin's left shoe and sock. A blush spread across his face.

"Koki, what are you doing?" he tried to pull away from me, but I held on tightly.

"Oh no you don't. Your hurt, and I'm going to help you." I began steadily wrapping the white bandage around his ankle, starting at the bottom of his foot and wrapping it up passed his heel and stopping about three inches past the top of his foot, taping the bandage. The whole time I could feel Martin's gaze on me.

After I finished wrapping his ankle, i sat back and handed over the bowl of soup and the spoon. His fingers brushed against mine, and I blushed again. When he had it in his hands, I pulled away. But Martin sat down the bowl so it was balancing on his knee. He took my hand.

"Thank you, Koki." he smiled his adorable smile once again. "For everything you've done."

I blushed yet again. _Man, what is wrong with me?_ I thought.

"It's no problem, Martin."

Martin finished the soup, and set it on the floor. He sat forward, preparing to stand.

I reached forward and slipped my arm around his shoulders, helping him get to his feet. He put his arm around my shoulders, and leaned on me for support. Together, we made our way down the hall to the room he shared with Chris. I held my finger to my lips, before pushing the door open.

We walked inside carefully, and I helped Martin sit down on his bed. He pulled up the covers, his eyes already closing. Soon he was breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling evenly. I laughed quietly.

"Good night, Martin," I said softly.

"Night, Koki," he mumbled, turning over onto his side.

I slid out of the room, making my way to the room I shared with Aviva. I slid into bed, closing my eyes. Martin's image filled my thoughts, smiling the adorable smile that I loved so much. I sighed. I couldn't deny it anymore. It was time to admit it. I had a crush on Martin Kratt.

…

 **YEEEEEEEEEE! Adorableness ^_^ ok, so I have NO idea if Koki and Aviva share a room, or Chris and Martin. But they do in this, cause it worked for the story. Btw, I promise I will get the crossover I promised up, and I'll get up another chapter of the spidey sick story. Cool? Cool. Ok, I'll go now… PEACE!**


End file.
